Dessus ou dessous?
by Lilyep
Summary: OS - Heath/Taiji. LA question du siècle! Dessus ou dessous? Petit délire.. .assez pwp sur les bords... Gomen nasai!


Titre:**Dessus ou dessous?**

Rating_:_**M**

Disclaimer: bon bah, Heath, Taiji, Yoshiki, hide, X Japan ne sont pas à moi... leurs délires éthyliques par contre...

Pairing: **Heath/Taiji** (oui oui, dans ce sens)

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Hum..._

_Bonjour?_

_Bon alors heu... comment définir cette... chose..._

_Un délire, tout simplement, partie d'une idée simple... Heath peut-il être le dominant, surtout avec Taiji?_

_Comme une grosse andouille que je suis... j'ai dis oui!_

_Et donc me voilà à écrire vite fait ce truc... en quoi aller, une grosse demie-heure et avec pour contrainte, en plus... que Heath soit _derrière _Taiji..._

_M'en voulez pas, c'est du grand n'importe quoi..._

-----

J'hal-lu-cine!!!

Comme si ma journée n'avait pas été assez pourrie...

Pffff...

Un énorme soupir franchit les lèvres du pauvre Heath qui reposait sa bière sur la table.

Oui, il avait eu une journée définitivement pourrie... nan mais complètement hein!

Il n'y arrivait pas, tout simplement.

X c'était... trop grand, trop dur pour lui...

A peine une semaine qu'il était officellement THE bassiste que voilà, il n'en pouvait déjà plus...

Et voilà que, maintenant... celui qui faisait (indirectement) de sa vie un enfer, se trouvait devant lui, juste là, riant à gorge déployée d'un truc que lui avait apparement dit un de ses probables amis et qui devait être... _désopilant_...

Pourquoi est-ce que LUI il n'est pas triste?

Hein?

S'pô juste!

Il, enfin il a quitté le groupe et il va... _bien_???!

ça devrait pas être l'inverse?

Enfin bon, tant qu'il ne se faisait pas repérer....

Heath, remonta rapidement ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez (dans un bar, c'est très intelligent ne?) et termina sa bière, en recommandant une autre sur le champ.

Ouais, me saoûler...

Voilà, je me bourre la gueule, je l'évite, et je rentre déprimer dans mon p'tit chez moi...

Hmm... Bon programme ça!

Seulement hé, vu qu'en ce moment, la vie semblait bien décidée à le faire chier... Taiji tourna les yeux vers lui... et se figea...

Ah merde!

Heu... je fais quoi moi?

L'esprit légèrement embrumé par l'alcool, le brun lui sourit simplement en lui faisant coucou de la main.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé...

Oui il a l'air con, et alors?

Taiji, lui, semblait avoir définitivement perdu sa bonne humeur.

Et dire qu'il écumait les bars depuis son départ de X... pour oublier que quelqu'un avait pris sa place, voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec ce fameux quelqu'un en face de lui...

Il allait se pendre...

-C'est pas ton remplaçant? lui demanda l'homme qui l'accompagnait et qui avait suivit son regard.

-Si...

-Tu veux qu'on lui casse la gueule?

Heu... Ouais ok, c'est tentant, et ça me défoulerais... mais c'est pas sa faute au pitit Heath!

-... hide me tuerait si je faisait ça... murmura-t-il.

Son ami haussa les épaules alors que Taiji se demandait quelle attitude adopter...

Et puis, le geste du plus jeune... lui fit voir rouge.

Ah mais... il le narguait en plus???

D'un pas qui se voulait assuré, le blond se dirigea vers l'autre bassiste, son verre à la main, et se posa simplement à côté de lui, sans la moindre gêne.

-Quelle coïncidence... souffla-t-il d'un ton finalement bien plus emplit de fiel qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Oui hein?

-Tu me suis?

-Je te retournes la question.

-Tu fais de ma vie un enfer, pourquoi j'aurais envie de te suivre?

Heath manqua s'étoufer avec sa bière.

_Lui_ faisait de _sa_ vie un enfer?

Nan mais c'était le monde à l'envers!

-Je te signal que c'est moi qui me prend des comparaisons pleins la gueule!

-Et alors? Tu es dans le plus grand groupe de rock de tout le Japon!

-C'est toi qui es parti.

-Tu ne sais rien, Heath alors ta gueule.

Ok.

Je vais me réveiller.

C'est juste un mauvais rêve bizarre...

Pas bonne cette marque de bière irlandaise...

-Le fait que tu sois mon ainé ne te donne pas le droit de me parler ainsi. grogna-t-il.

-Et celui que tu ais pris ma place ne te donne pas celui de me narguer ainsi. répondit-il d'une façon étrangement, parfaitement calme...

Pris ta place...

Heath soupira, sentant son ventre se tordre de nouveau.

Voilà ce que tout le monde lui reprochait...

Et il détestait ça...

-J'ai pas pris ta place... souffla-t-il, le regard dans le vague. J'ai juste saisi une oportunité...

Cette fois, ce fut Taiji qui soupira.

Au fond, il avait raison...

Ouais bon, peut-être qu'il se montait un tout petit peu la tête tout seul...

-Je suis désolé. dit-il simplement. Mais tu sais, de nous deux, je pense que c'est toi qui t'en sors le mieu.

Un mince sourire désabusé ornait ses lèvres alors que Heath, surpris de telles excuses, se retournait vers le blond.

-Pourquoi tu es parti? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Demande à Yoshiki...

-Nan, je veux TA version.

Hum... l'alcool avait al fâcheuse tendance à faire ressortir la franchise du brun qui n'en s'en privait visiblement pas.

Il voulait savoir... alors il saurait! Na!

Taiji soupira de nouveau.

Non...

-Pas ici. abdiqua-t-il. Trop d'oreilles...

Ah?

C'était si... particulier que ça?

Heath acquiésça simplement, de plus en plus intrigué.

-J'habite pas loin.

Taiji le regarda un instant.

Tu veux _vraiment_ savoir?

Au fond, il n'avait pas l'air méchant le gosse et puis... cela serait peut-être une façon de lui passer le flambeau en quelques sortes...

-Ok.

Un instant plus tard, ils avaient payé et disparaissaient dans la nuit noire...

-Purée... c'est hyper rangé! s'extasia presque le blond quand ils arrivèrent au petit studio du plus jeune.

-J'aime pas le bordel. dit-il sur un ton badin.

Maniaque le petit Heath...

Taiji eut un élger rire.

Lui c'était un pur garçon célibataire... sa chambre était un bordel incommensurable!

Et ça lui convenait parfaitement!

-Tu veux boire quelque chose? demanda Heath dont un semblant de conscience d'hôte semblait se réveiller, surnageant vaguement dans l'alcool qui baignait allègrement son cerveau (même si ça aurait pû être bien pire...)

Comme si vous aviez pas assez bu ce soir, bande de barriques!

-Moui, c'que tu veux, j'men fou.

Le brun acquiésça et sorti... deux bières...

-Tiens. fit-il en lui en tendant une avant d'ouvrir sa propre cannette et d'en boire la moitié d'une traite.

Ah bah il avait décidé de se bourrer la gueule ce soir, il ne ferait pas les choses à moitié!

-Je t'écoute. fit-il ensuite.

-Hein?

Ah oui...

-Heu... c'est compliqué...

Enfin, pas tant que ça mais... rarf, c'est gênant!

-Oui bah j'ai tout mon temps... et je veux savoir... Yoshiki est bizarre même si je le connaissais pas avant mais... les autres disent que quelque chose à changé et, il n'a pas particulièrement l'air d'avoir envie de me connaitre plus alors qu'on va bosser ensemble quand même enfin, je sais pas mais, j'aimerais bien comprendre tu vois...

Taiji soupira.

Oui, il comprenait le point de vue du plus jeune mais... enfin c'était assez complexe...

-Je sais pas comment dire ça... souffla-t-il.

-Le plus simplement possible?

Gros soupir.

Simplement?

Mais ce n'était PAS simple.

-Je... Heath... geint-il, visiblement pas très enclin à tout "avouer".

-Promis, je dirais rien à personne!

Ouais, il avait pas prévu de lâcher le morceau.

Et il savait être très lourd quand il s'y mettait...

Taiji désespérait un tout petit peu très légèrement là mais bon...

Ok.

Bon bah, quand faut y aller hein...

-On était ensemble.

-Ah ok.

Ouais, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses.

...

...

...

Attends...

-QUOI?!

-Yoshiki... et moi... On était ensemble... souffla-t-il d'une toute petite voix et les joues écarlates.

-Tu... tu... Toi et... et lui vous... Oh mon dieu!

Il était un peu beaucoup sous le choc là...

Lui et Yoshiki?

Non...

Yoshiki aimait bien trop les filles! Enfin, pour ce qu'il avait pu en voir...

Et franchement, Taiji était vraiment pas efféminé...

Et puis, enfin... Ils étaient vachement virils tous les deux alors, de drôles de questions passaient dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool...

Lequel était dessus?

Taiji, lui, se sentait stupide et plus gêné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été

Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii???

Quelqu'un aurait-il une corde?

-Tétais dessus? demanda soudainement Heath, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées (ah, spontanéité, quand tu nous tiens...)

-Nyé?

-Bah quand tu couchais avec lui, t'étais dessus?

Si on avait été dans un cartoon, la mâchoire de Taiji se serait proablement fracassée au sol.

Nom de dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il... enfin... Aaaaaaaaaargh!!!!

-Heu...

-C'est pas une réponse ça.

-Mais c'est personnel! s'indigna le blond.

-Roh ça va, je sais que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec mon leader alors tu peux bien m'en dire plus!

Groumpf!

Le blond manqua s'étouffer.

Nan mais où est-ce qu'ils l'avaient choppé celui là???

hide, t'as des relations de plus en plus bizarres...

-... non... souffla-t-il finalement quasi inaudiblement et plus écarlate que jamais.

-Hein?

-Non. répéta-t-il un peu plus fort. Je n'étais pas... dessus...

Heath ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

Sérieux?

Ce biker tout musclé avec ses tatouages et tout... écartait les cuisses pour un petit batteur blond?

Wouah!

-Ah, ah bon... balbutia-t-il.

-Oui... ça te gêne? fit Taiji sur un ton de fierté légèrement blessé tout de même.

Je suis pas une tapette mais... mais...

Rah, j'aime ça et puis voilà!

J'assume!

... Enfin... je crois...

-Heu... n, non... pas du tout, balbutia le petit Heath, légèrement confus et tout embrouillaminé. C'est juste que... je n'aurais jamais cru ça... Mais je comprends pas, pourquoi tu es parti?

Et nous y revoilà!

Et bah lui, quand il a une idée dans la tête, il l'a définitiveemnt pas ailleurs...

-Il m'a plaqué. répondit-il simplement en détournant le regard. Il disait que ça devenait dangereux pour le groupe et il a voulu qu'on arrête... Je voulais pas... ça a dégénré... et voilà.

Ah.

Ok...

Pour le coup, Heath se sentait un peu triste pour son "ami".

Il avait l'air nostalgique... et Yoshiki l'avait apparement profondément blessé...

-Tu étais amoureux de lui... souffla-t-il un peu comme une question... ou une constatation...

-Je l'étais... mais c'est pas grave, c'est du passé. fit-il en essayant de sourire, comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait finalement pas.

Heath soupira et secoua la tête.

Il n'était pas dupe et puis...

Yoshiki était un abruti.

Taiji avait l'air de quelqu'un d'adorable!

-On ne devrait pas blesser les gens comme ça. dit-il soudainement très sûr de lui. Yoshiki est stupide, je vais lui dire ce que j'en pense!

Taiji le regarda un instant... et éclata de rire.

Heath avait l'air si sérieux!

C'était chou.

-Te prends pas la tête avec ça, je vais bien et X ira bien avec toi... fit-il bien plus légèrement. Tu joues bien p'tit!

-Petit? s'étrangla le brun. Mais je t'emmerde!

Nouvel écla de rire de la part du blond.

Adorable. Définitivement.

Dans un réflexe un peu étrange, il lui ébouriffa soudainement les cheveux, s'attirant un cri d'indignation du plus jeune... qui se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller.

Vengeance vengeance...

Taiji s'étouffait à moitié... pas sa faute, il est ultra chatouilleux...

Et Heath riait lui aussi à gorge déployée.

Dieu que ça faisait du bien de ne plus se prendre la tête!

Et puis, entraîné dans leur "bataille", il chuta un peu, réalisant qu'il se trouvait très, très près du visage du blond qui rouvrit les yeux, les joues rougies, le souffle court...

Oops...

-Heu... Heath... souffla-t-il, un peu gêné.

Mais le brun semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Taiji avait un beau visage.

Un très beau visage même...

Et des lèvres diablement tentantes...

Et il savait que... enfin... qu'il faisait ces... choses...

Alors pourquoi pas?

-T'es mignon quand tu rougis... souffla-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux clairs du plus âgé, un peu beaucoup hypnotisé par sa bouche.

-Heath tu... Heu... A, arrêtes... murmura-t-il, parfaitement conscient de ce qui passait par la tête du plus jeune. On peut pas...

-Et pourquoi pas? Je ne suis pas moins beau que Yoshiki! s'offusqua-t-il.

-Heath.... fit-il douloureusement. Je... Non...

-Si.

Et sur ce dernier mot, il captura ses lèvres, ne lui laissant des toutes façons pas le choix.

Et Taiji abdiqua.

Depuis sa séparation d'avec Yoshiki... il n'avait fait qu'enchaîner les aventures d'un soir alors, en quoi Heath serait-il différent?

Il était beau, terriblement beau même et ils en avaient apparement envie, tous les deux...

Alors, les mains du blond, encore hésitant, se refermèrent sur le corps fin, l'une glissant dans sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser d'une façon pas très tendre, voir même carrément bestiale... et l'autre se posant au creux de ses reins.

-Ta chambre. fit-il quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Heath acquiésça, un nouveau feu dansant dans ses yeux et se releva, prenant la main de Taiji et le traînant de façon impatiente jusqu'à la seule autre pièce du petit appartement.

Sans vraiment le ménager, il le jeta plus ou moins sur le lit, claquant la porte et montant sur le matelas, à quatre pattes, ravissant de nouveau ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser.

Taiji était bien trop désireux de plus pour songer à rouspéter ou même s'offusquer aussi accueilla-t-il la bouche du plus jeune avec délice, lui rendant son étreinte avec fougue alors que les vêtements commençaient déjà à s'envoler.

L'alcool qui brûlait leur veines ne faisait qu'ajouter à leur désir qui semblait les étouffer et bientôt, Heath dévorait la gorge de son ainé qui gémissait sans retenue, la tête lascivement rejetée en arrière et ses mains, légèrement tremblantes, s'acharnant à vouloir enlever le haut de son bientôt amant.

Le brun adorait le goût de sa peau et s'amusait de ses gémissements.

Il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme mais... y a un début à tout ne?

Alors pourquoi pas lui?

Si Yoshiki l'avait fait, lui aussi le pourrait et puis, cela leur ferait un point commun... peut-être parviendrait-il ainsi à se rapprocher un peu de son leader?

Il voulait tellement comprendre comment il fonctionnait, comme le groupe fonctionnait... et s'intégrer...

Rapidement, il laissa ses mains enlever la chemise puis le marcel du blond, ses lèvres glissant toujours plus bas et Taiji abandonna l'idée de défaire le haut de l'autre bassiste, abdiquant en se laissant retomber, ses mains se crispant sur les draps.

Ha!

Heath laissa ses dents entrer dans la danse, se disant qu'au fond, un homme ne devait pas être si différent qu'une femme, et titillant les mamelons durçis avec une maîtrise impressionnante.

Ses mains couraient sur la peau douce, dessinant des muscles qu'il n'avait eu le loisir de toucher que sur lui-même et se surprenant à apprécier cet étrange contact.

Et son désir ne s'en faisait que plus puissant...

Taiji, lui, sentait la chaleur monter inlassablement dans son propre corps, dans la pièce, l'opressant, l'étouffant à moitié mais il adorait ça et se laissait soumettre autant que l'autre le désirait.

Il aimait être en dessous, dominé...

Pas forcément totalement soumis ni innactif, bien au contraire mais... perdre ses moyens, se sentir guidé, désiré...

Hmmm...

Et il adorait ce que Heath lui faisait...

Ses mains se crispèrent dans la longue chevelure brune quand le plus jeune atteint le bas de son ventre, grignotant tranquillement son nombril alors que ses doigts, étrangement moins empressés, défaisaient la boucle de sa ceinture, puis le premier bouton... le deuxième... le troisi...

-Heath! Merde!

Ah?

Impatient le Taiji?

Le brun eut un petit rire et tira sur le tissu, faisant s'ouvrir tous les boutons d'un coup.

Les braguettes, c'est quand même plus pratique...

Et là, Heath dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Taiji était définitivement un mec.

Wouah... ça, ça faisait bizarre quand même...

Ce renflement plus que visible dans le boxer... à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage...

Le blond, lui, attendait la suite, totalement offert.

Il redressa un peu la tête pour voir Heath légèrement heu... perplexe...

Ah, je vois...

Un petit problème de... sexe?

Il ondula alors légèrement du bassin et.

-Hmm... Heath... encore... continue... gémit-il lacivement.

... l'encouragea de son mieux.

Ce qui marcha apparement car le brun sentit une nouvelle vague de désir pulser dans ses veines.

God!

Cette voix était si... si... si _bandante_!

Abandonnant ses dernière réticences, il fit glisser le jean sur les jambes du blond, le laissant en simple boxer et n'hésita qu'un instant avant de poser une main sur le renflement visiblement fort intéressant qui s'y cachait.

C'était tout chaud... et tout dur...

Le gémissement que poussa alors Taiji lui enleva définitivement tout inhibition et, souriant perversement, Heath laissa ses doigts glisser sur le tissus, appuyant de plus en plus et finissant même par le masser carrément, comme il aimait que l'on lui fasse... ou comme il se le faisait tout seul...

En tant qu'homme, il savait ce qui était bon et ce qui lui ferait du bien... et c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait envie de faire plaisir, de cette façon, à un autre homme...

Il s'appliqua à la tâche, s'enhardissant peu à peu sous les manifestations du plus âgé qui semblait vraiment apprécier.

Lui-même se sentait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup trop serré dans ses vêtements et, de sa main libre, il commença à enlever son propre pantalon.

Ah bah on se sent mieux sans!

Il vira ensuite son boxer... remarquant à peine qu'il avait toujours son t-shirt.

Taiji, entendant le pantalon tomber, releva un instant les yeux... et manqua s'étrangler en avisant la verge tendue du plus jeune.

Mon dieu!

Mais c'est énorme! (à confirmer ^^")

Un nouveau gémissement, anticipant la suite, s'échappa de sa gorge et il retomba sur le matelas, plus désireux que jamais.

-Heath... vite... je t'en prie...

J'ai envie de toi...

Terriblement envie...

Le brun sourit et lui enleva son boxer, découvrant le sexe de son bientôt amant qui semblait dans un état, fort intéressant.

Et une idée germa dans sa tête.

Ouais, une idée stupide, 'faut pas trop lui en demander...

Il se pencha... et donna un petit coup de langue timide... puis un second... et un troisième, finissant par carrément le prendre en bouche...

Bah, c'est pas si terrible que ça, je comprends pas pourquoi les filles rechignent tant que ça à le faire!

Taiji, lui, se cambra presque violemment, ses mains se serrant si fort dans les longues mèches brunes qu'il manqua lui faire mal.

Ha... ha... han oui!

Il accompagnait les mouvements de ses hanches et sentit le bas de son ventre se contracter.

Il allait... il allait...

...

Rah mais nan!!!

Heath, satisfait, se recula, s'attirant un grognement frustré qui lui tira un éclat de rire.

Je suis un mec chéri, ne l'oublies pas... je sais quand tu vas jouir...

Et franchement, je veux bien faire des efforts mais en avoir plein la bouche, ça me tente pas trop non plus...

Il se redressa, enlevant enfin son haut et le balançant quelque part dans la chambre avant de revenir ravir ses lèvres.

-Taiji... souffla-t-il. Je... dis-moi je... Je dois faire quoi?

Le blond le regarda et eut un sourire attendrit.

Ta première fois avec un mec hein?

Il attrapa délicatement l'une de ses mains et la porta à sa bouche, se mettant à lécher et suçoter chacun de ses doigts en plongeant un regard insolent dans le sien.

Pauvre petit brun, tout haletant et tout écarlate maintenant...

-Ce n'est pas si différent qu'avec une fille... murmura-t-il en écartant les jambes de façon trèèèèèèèèèès soumise.

Heath eut à son tour un gémissement alors qu'il ravissait ses lèvres presques violemment, laissant sa main dégoulinante de salive se faufiler entre les jambes du blond pour titiller son entrée.

Bon aller, je peux le faire!

Après tout... ça m'est déjà arrivé de passer... par là...

Doucement, il laissa un doigt pousser un peu en lui, s'attendant à lui faire mal mais Taiji était parfaitement détendu et ne ressentit aucune douleur, bien au contraire.

Un gargouillement d'excitation s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il cherchait de lui même plus de contact, l'encourageant à mettre un second doigt... qui ne tarda pas...

Et au troisième, Heath se sentit mourir.

C'était vraiment possible, d'être si étroit?

Il mouvait ses doigts en lui sans vraiment de douceur maintenant, s'éclatant de créer tant de bruits, de mimiques sur le visage tordu de plaisir de Taiji qui accompagnait les mouvements de ses hanches, gémissant son plaisir sans la moindre retenue et laissant échapper un petit cri de détresse quand Heath toucha un point apparement particulièrement sensible...

Le tressaillement qu'eut son corps surpris le brun un instant... puis il compris et s'éclata alors à le stimuler encore et encore.

-Ha! Heath! s'écria le pauvre Taiji allanguit. Maintenant!

Viens ou je te jure que je jouis là-maintenant-tout-de-suite!

N'y tenant de toutes façons plus, Heath retira alors ses doigts puis, dans un inspiration soudaine, retourna le blond sur le ventre.

Le plus âgé n'en fut que plus excité et releva ses genoux de lui-même pour se mettre à quatre pattes.

Il adorait cette position.

Et quand il sentit les mains de Heath se bloquer sur ses hanches et son gland se présenter à son entrée... il cru qu'il allait _fondre_...

Le brun, lui, retenait son souffle, se rendant à peine compte de ce qu'il allait faire et puis... il le pénétra.

Sa respiration se bloqua tout le long de sa progression dans le corps ferme et musclé qui n'attendait que ça et Taiji poussa un gémissement si long et si jouissif que Heath cru qu'il allait se répandre sur le coup.

Mais il se maîtrisa et laissa un long soupir de bien-être franchir ses lèvres alors qu'il était enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde.

-Bouges! exigea Taiji d'une voix rauque.

-A tes ordres...

Sans délicatesse aucune, Heath se retira et le repénétra d'un coup, se foutant désomais de lui faire mal ou pas.

Son corps l'appelait, l'accueillait et il trouvait Yoshiki définitivement débile d'avoir laissé filé un tel... un tel... un tellement bon cul!

GOD!

Inlassablement, il se retirait et revenait, tantôt de plus en plus vite, tantôt plus lentement, adaptant ses mouvements à ses envies et aux cris de son amant qui ne savait comment il arrivait à tenir sur ses bras tant le plaisir était intense.

Heath était déifnitivement bien monté, et doué et... AH!

Une main venait de se refermer sur son sexe et c'était plus... qu'il ne pouvait... en... support...

Dans un râle rauque, Taiji se répandit violemment, maculant la main du brun qui sentit son amant se resserrer spasmodiquement sur lui et l'entraîner dans sa jouissance...

Mon dieu!

Et puis, épuisé, il retomba sur le blond qui, totalement à bout de force, s'effondra sur le matelas, la tête dans l'oreiller et à bout de souffle.

Wouah...

-Tu m'écrases... baragouina Taiji, étouffé dans l'oreiller.

-Hein?... ah...

Doucement, Heath, se redressa un peu, tremblotant et haletant, et se retira délicatement avant de se laisser rouler sur le dos, laissant son amant respirer enfin.

-Yoshiki est un idiot. souffla le brun.

-Hein?

-T'es... incroyable...

Taiji eut un petit rire et remonta le drap sur lui.

Non, pas de câlins ni quoi que ce soit.

C'étaient deux hommes, et ils avaient juste couché ensemble.

Mais le blond souriait tendrement.

-T'es pas mal non plus. fit-il en riant.

-... et c'est que le début...

-Qu'est-ce qu...

Taiji n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'en souriant, Heath se jetait sur lui, dévorant ses lèvres et recommençant à caresser son corps.

La nuit promettait d'être longue...

FIN

-----

_Je vous avais prévenu!_

_Un 'tit mot svp?_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


End file.
